


You Are Not Alone

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Winchester Sister, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: During a hunt the unthinkable happens, and your brothers console you. Later on, when you realize the repercussions, Sam and Dean are there for you.





	1. Chapter 1

All it took was one wrong move. One decision, one slim chance of fate to irrevocably change your life forever. Like when you had decided to take a hunt by yourself, proving to your brothers that you were more than capable of handling the big, bad monsters by yourself. You quickly found out it's not always the monsters you have to worry about. 

It was a quick hunt, just a town over, no need for a hotel room. Go in, kill the vengeful spirit, head back home in time to enjoy a beer with your brothers. Brothers who were enjoying a little R&R after their latest hunt. However, you knew nothing was ever that easy.

The hunt proved simple, finding out where the woman had been buried, heading into the cemetery, and exhausting yourself digging up her grave. About half way through a man showed up, claiming he was another hunter in town. He was handsome, with his reddish blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. He had smiled at you, giving you a hand and finishing off the digging. Sitting on the ground, your shotgun at the ready, you watched as his blue overshirt stretched over his broad shoulders. He was a man you wouldn't mind getting to know better. Especially since he was a hunter and knew what your life was like. 

Pulling out your phone, you sent a quick message off to your oldest brother. "Might not be coming home tonight after all."

It wasn't even a minute later when your phone chimed. "Hunt going okay? Need a helping hand?"

"Hunt's almost over. Just met someone, thought I might have a little fun." You replied back, knowing how much your brothers worried about you. "He's a hunter. Helping with the hunt." 

Almost instantly a reply came back, and you glanced down to see your new friend, Dorian, was done digging, and was currently in the process of climbing out of the grave. Ignoring your brother's text, you went to help Dorian, dumping salt over the body while he quickly shot at the spirit who showed up, fighting to remain an entity. Tossing your lighter in, you watched as she went up in flames. 

"Why don't we have a drink? Celebrate a job well done." Dorian suggested. "We can head back to my hotel room, relax a little."

His bright smile and his twinkling eyes had you agreeing, following behind in your car as he drove the short distance to his motel in his pitch black monster of a truck. Waiting for you, he placed his hand on your lower back, guiding you into the small room. Hearing the click of a lock, you jumped, turning in suprise, a little nervous and unsettled at being in a locked room with someone you barely knew.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." You muttered, heading towards the door, but his hand reached out, grabbing your arm, stopping you.

"Wait. Sit down, have a drink." He ordered, his easy going and calm demeanor changing instantly into one that was harsh and scary. Reaching for your phone, you pulled it out, planning on calling your brother, but he reached and grabbed it, smashing it under his booted foot. "Please. We can do this the easy way."

"Let me go, and my brothers won't have to know about this." You threatened, bringing your brothers names up, knowing they were revered in the hunting community.

"Oh, but I want your brothers to find out. You see, it's because of them my best friend is dead. I've lost something important to me, they can lose something important to them."

Rushing to the door, you screamed when he grabbed your hair, pulling you back before slamming you on the bed. Fighting with all of your might, you kicked andscreamed, hoping someone in the room next to you would hear you. 

Your life had never been easy, spending most of it fighting for your life. None of those fights compared to this. Fighting as a man heavier than you ripped your clothes from your body, forcing himself on you. Hitting you when you tried to fight, choking you when you screamed. Time seemed to stand still, forever locked in this nightmare that never ended. His once handsome eyes were now cold and full of lust as he raged over you, his broad shoulders holding you to the mattress. What seemed like hours later, he finally grunted, fulfilling his lust before rollling off of you, sated. 

Laying there, you couldn't stop the shaking that ran through your body, or the tears that poured down your cheek. Before he could move, you reached over, grabbing the huge, ancient phone from the nighstand, bringing it down and smashing it on his head. 

Taking the nearest set of clothing you could find, holding them to your chest, you grabbed your keys, before rushing to your car. Making sure you weren't being followed, you stomped on the gas, driving as fast as you could, pulling on a t-shirt as you went. With your heart racing, you raised your hand up, seeing the bruised knuckles, the skin under your nails from your fight. 

Sobs ripping from your throat, you headed straight home, to the bunker, your stomach queasy and ready to throw up at a moment's notice. Your entire body felt as if you had fought a pack of werewolves, your lower region painful and raw. 

It wasn't that long of a drive back to the bunker, but by the time you saw the tall, unique looking building in your front window, you were about ready to collapse. Pulling into the garage, you shut the engine off, but made no move to exit the car. Leaning your head against the steering wheel, you let the tears fall, feeling stained, and dirty, completely ruined.

"Y/N, you're back!" Dean exclaimed, Sam not far behind him. Pulling open your door, Dean waited for you to step out, to throw your arms around him like you usually did when you returned from a solo hunt. "Y/N, what's up?" He asked, noticing your shaking shoulders. Looking up at him, you noticed the moment he realized that you weren't okay, that something horrible had just happened to you. His green eyes narrowed and darkened, his brows furrowing, his hands clasping into fists at his sides. His entire body tensed, before he forced himself to relax, to be there for you before he killed the bastard that had hurt you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/N, what the hell happened?" He asked, reaching in to help you out of the car, but you couldn't help but flinch. In your heart you knew this was your brother, and nothing would happen to you, but after everything you had just been through, you couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching you.

Dean recoiled in shock, staring at Sam, silently pleading for help. Sam came forward, his mind working furiously as he tried to come up with a plan. "Y/N, sweetheart, can you look at me?"

Taking a deep breath, the tears still falling heavily down your cheeks, you turned your face to him, both brothers wincing as they took in how haggard you looked. "Y/N." Dean's voice broke.

"Let's get you out of the car and cleaned up. Then you can tell us what happened." Sam suggested, making no move to help you after your flinching with Dean. Peeling your hands away from the steering wheel, you slid out of the car, realizing late that you were only wearing a t-shirt. In your haste to get away, and back home, you hadn't stopped to pull your pants or anything on. At least it was long, covering you almost to your knees. Standing on shaking legs, you went to walk into the bunker when your legs gave out. Before you could hit the floor, Dean's arms reached out, grasping you and holding you in his arms. The contact made you stiffen, still raw and shy from the incident. Forcing yourself to relax, you carefully laid your head on his shoulders as he carried you inside. Walking past your room, he carefully carried you into the bathroom, sitting you down on the toilet.

"I thought you might want to clean up." He suggested. "Can you do it, or..." He asked, but you could sense he was out of his comfort zone.

"I'll be fine." You finally spoke, your voice hoarse and low. 

"Yell if you need anything. I'll go get you some clothes." He explained, walking out of the room, leaving you to your own devices. Standing up, you made your way carefully to the mirror, your legs barely supporting you. The girl staring back at you was one you didn't recognize. Your face was blotched and red, lines of mascara running down your face from your tears. A bruise was already forming along your neck. Your cheek was turning a brilliant shade of purple and blue, your lip split, the blood drying. You knew once you took the shirt off your chest and belly would be scratched and bruised as well. But it wasn't those things that bothered you. It was the look in your eyes, the deadness and emptiness instead of the sparkle they usually held. 

Turning the water on as hot as you could stand it, you stood under the scalding spray, scrubbing at your skin, trying to scrub off the feeling of being unclean. Almost scrubbing your skin raw, you still couldn't get past the feeling of being dirty, of being tainted now. 

When your skin was red and raw, you stopped, falling to the ground of the shower as tears fell, mixing with the water that pounded down on you. Raw sobs racked your body, loud, but you didn't care. You were broken and battered, a shell of the person you had been, and all it had taken was the lust of one stranger. 

"Y/N?" Sam's voice rang out in the bathroom, no doubt hearing your cries. When you didn't answer, he came in farther, his heart breaking when he saw you sitting there, your legs pressed tight to your chest. "Oh sweetheart." He mumbled, his arms full of your clothes. Sitting them down, he grabbed a towel, shutting the water off and moving to cover you. Tensing up as his arms came near you, his quiet words of comfort soothed you and you let him cover you, before helping you up off of the floor. Standing there, you let him dry your hair, before he pulled you in tight for a hug. It was then you felt yourself relaxing, feeling at home and safe in your older brothers arms. "Y/N, whatever it was, we can work through this. Dean and I are here for you, however you need us to be."

Clutching tightly to his shirt, you let Sam comfort you until you found yourself shivering from the cool air. "Get dressed." He suggested, stepping back and away from you. Turning his back, he waited as you pulled on one of his shirts, along with a pair of sweatpants. Once you were dressed, Sam turned around, flashing you a smile. "Dean made dinner."

Following meekly behind your brother, you found yourself with a mixture of emotions. The normal you, one full of sass and a temper to match your brothers was trying to return. But you still felt unsure, still broken and brittle. The two did not go well together, leaving you confused and battered. 

"There she is." Dean said brightly as he placed three bowls on the table. It was your favorite comfort food, Dean's way of giving you support. Sitting down across from your brothers, you stared at the food, not sure if you could even eat right now. With your fork in your hand, you picked at it, without saying a word.

"Y/N please. Sam and I are going crazy here. We need to know what monster we need to kill to make this better." Dean pleaded with you, reaching forward to grab your hand. At first you wanted to pull back, still dreading contact of any sort. But when his familiar, large callused hand landed on yours, squeezing lightly, you knew you were safe. You were with the people who mattered most to you in the world. Your brothers would never hurt you, they just wanted to keep you safe. 

Looking up with teary eyes, you found the words hard to say. You didn't want to admit how weak you were, how you couldn't even fight off a simple man. Not a monster, but a man. You should have never been in that predicament, but you had been weak, and stupid, and now you would pay for that the rest of your life. How could you trust anyone ever again, besides your two brothers.

"It wasn't a monster." You finally forced out, your voice still raw, your throat sore from being choked. "It was a man."

Both brothers stared at you, as understanding dawned on their faces. "He didn't....Did he?" Sam asked, unable to say the words out loud.

Nodding, you ducked your head, not wanting to see the pity on your brothers faces. It was enough that you already despised yourself for what had happened, thought of yourself as dirty and spoiled, you couldn't see the same thoughts crossing their minds either.

"Who was it? I'll go kill the man! Better yet, I'll find him, and give him to Crowley. Crowley can take him to hell and teach him a thing or two." Dean exclaimed, standing up and pacing the room.

"Y/N, are you okay. Besides the bruises, did he...did he hurt you?" Sam asked you, always the calm one in a conflict.

"I don't think so." Besides the bruises, and the sorness down below, you didn't think he had done any major damage. "But please, I don't want you guys to get in trouble."

"No guy can do something like that to our little sister and live." Dean threatened, sitting back down but you could still see the rage on his face. 

"Y/N, please. Tell us what to do. How can we make this better?" Sam asked you.

"Just be there for me." You whispered. "It might take some time for me to get over this, if I ever will, but I know I'll need you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Three Weeks Later

Things had been rough, you wouldn't lie about that. Many nights were spent sleepless, or thrashing about in nightmares, remembering the horrific event over and over again until one of your brothers would come comfort you. During the day you would often find yourself blanking out, staring at a wall, your mind lost deep in thought. 

Food became tasteless, many plates often left untouched in front of you no matter how hard Dean tried to make sure it was something you would like. Dark circles formed underneath your eyes, and your clothes grew baggy from your lack of eating. A shell, that's what you felt like. A lifeless version of your former self, left to fade away to nothing unless you did something about it.

Throught these rough weeks, your brothers had been constantly by your side, passing by hunts just to make sure you were okay. Both were kind, and attentive, making sure food and water was always available in case you would try to eat. They bought movies you liked, gave you special smelling body wash to urge you to take care of yourself. It wasn't those things that mattered so much to you. It was the quiet support they gave you. With the gentle hugs, or squeezing your shoulder as they walked by. Letting you know they were there for you, and would always be.

You knew you were worrying them, that they were trying to get back the sassy, annoying little sister of theirs. And you were trying your hardest. You would often hear them talking in the hallway, or the kitchen, trying to figure out how to help you the best. Cas sometimes joined their conversations, just as worried about you as your brothers were.

It wasn't as if you weren't trying. You truly were. But being raped had brought you so low, tore you apart so badly, you weren't sure you were ever truly heal from it. 

This week had been a little bit better than the previous two. You had actually started eating full meals again, just to please your brother whose face lit up when you took a big bite of the juicy hamburger you had made. You had also made an effort with your appearance, taking a long, hot shower, scrubbing away at your skin even though no physical reminders remained. Wearing your favorite clothes, you had even helped with research, forcing your brothers to return to hunting. Even though they argued, you could tell they were itching to get back out on a hunt, and you didn't blame them.

"Why don't you come with us?" Dean had suggested as double checked all of Baby's fluid levels. 

Sitting on a stool next to him, you shook your head. "I don't think I'm ready to get back out there yet. I'd rather run research from here."

Dean stopped what he was doing, shutting the hood of the Impala before turning his attention on you. "Y/N, it's alright. You don't have to explain why. I don't want you pushing yourself too fast. But please, remember, Sam and I will always take care of you. And when we find the man who did this, he won't..."

"Dean, I know. You've already told me in great detail what you're planning on doing." You interrupted him. "But go, have fun. Let off some steam. I'll be fine here, and I know Cas will come check up on me."

Soon you watched as your two brothers drove away, the promise of texting them all the time still in your mind. Making your way back to your room, you crawled back into bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

The next morning you felt more like yourself, and you went into the kitchen, grabbing the stuff to make a quick breakfast of bacon and pancakes. It was the first thing that had sounded good in a long time. Quickly you began cooking the bacon, letting it sizzle as you turned to the pancake batter. But as soon as the smell of the cooking meat hit your nose, you ran to the bathroom, emptying your stomach.

Wiping your hand across your mouth, you made your way back into the kitchen, shutting off the bacon before pouring yourself a glass of water. As you slowly sipped it, trying to settle your stomach, you heard the fluttering of wings announcing that Cas had decided to come visit you. "Hey Cas." You said weakly.

"How are you Y/N?" He asked, coming to stand in front of you.

"I've been better." You answered, setting the cup down.

"You are doing better." He insisted, looking at you closely. "You aren't as sad anymore, or hurt."

His words were true. You were beginning to feel like the old you again, the horrible incident always there, but fading to the back of your mind as thoughts of hunts and other things filled it's old space. "I am doing better."

"What about the baby? Have you told anyone yet?" He asked you, staring down at your stomach.

If you had been holding the cup, it would have fallen to the ground and shattered. You could only stand there and stare at the Angel, wondering what he was talking about. "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "I would have thought you had known. You're pregnant."

Feeling your knees grow weak, you latched onto the counter for support, just as Cas came over and helped you to the table. "But, Cas..." You started, unable to finish your sentence as you couldn't believe what he had said. You never really considered the idea that you could be pregnant. You had been in too much shock to even think that something like this could happen, and now... Resting your hand against your still flat belly, you looked up at Cas. "How can you tell?"

He sat down across from you, reaching over and grasping your hand. Cas was like your third big brother, always so sweet and kind to you. "Angel's can sense these sort of things. Like the new life forming inside you. It changes you, just a little bit, and we can sense that change immediately. You are pregnant with a healthy little girl, I think." 

Tears welled up in your eyes, spilling over onto your shirt. It was a lot to take in, especially when you had just started getting back to normal. "I'm so sorry Y/N, I didn't even think. I know this child was created because of something bad that happened. But I can assure you this, there is nothing but a pure and kind soul growing inside you. The evilness that created it will not affect her."

Tears still fell, but Cas' words comforted you. Growing up the way you had, you never considered even having kids. In your dreams, you sometime wished for a family, for a normal life, but you had never thought it possible. And now here you were, with a baby on the way. "I'm going to be a mom." You mumbled, the thought appealing to you. 

"Yes you are." Cas agreed, smiling at how happy you were becoming.

"What will Sam and Dean think?" You asked, a frown on your face. They always talked about how hunting was no life for a baby, and yet here you were. 

"They will be okay with it. I know they will. It just might take some time." Cas told you, just as your phone rang. Picking it up, you saw Dean's name, and answered it.

"Hey Y/N, so something came up, and we gave that hunt away." Dean told you as you heard grunting in the background.

"What's going on?" You asked him, turning it to speaker so Cas could hear too.

"We found the guy." Dean explained happily. "Now he's going to wish he was never born with a dick."

You heard another grunt, then a moan, and you knew they had found your rapist, and were now in the middle of torturing him. And while you wanted the man hurt and dead for what he did to you, he had also given you a small gift. Pressing your hand to your belly, you looked up at Cas who nodded. 

"Dean, don't." You told your brother, surprising him.

"Y/N, what?" He asked, as you heard another groan from behind him.

Sighing, you knew you were making the right move. While the guy was a leech, and probably deserved this, you didn't want his blood on your brother's hands. 

"Cas, can you take me there?" You asked, as Cas stood up and made his way towards you. "Will this hurt her?" You asked quietly, making sure your brother didn't overhear.

"No, it won't." Cas assured you, and before you knew it, you were in a small cabin, your brothers standing shocked in front of you, and Dorian tied to a chair, beaten bloody. 

"Y/N, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, coming over to you, checking to make sure you were okay. "Cas, what were you thinking?"

"She asked, and she has something important to tell you, so I thought it was okay."

You took a long, hard look at Dorian, not scared to be in the same room as him like you thought you might be. Walking forward, you raised your hand, bring it down and slapping it across his already bruised cheek. "That's for what you did, you bastard."

"Y/N." Sam said softly, grabbing your shoulders and pulling you back. "Why don't you let Cas take you home, leave Dean and I to this. We'll be home soon."

"No." You argued. "I want you guys to let him go."

Both of your brothers had stared at you like you had grown a third head. "Not because I pity him, that's not it. But I dont' want his blood on your hands. You've done enough, I think he's learned his lesson." You said, staring over your brothers shoulders to see him shaking his head, agreeing with you.

"Let me do something." Cas suggested, walking over to the man, placing his hand on Dorian's face. Dorian let out a scream, before slumping unconsciously in his chair. "I've made it so he will never be able to, what do you call it, get it up for another woman as long as he lives."

Dean walked over, untying him, watching as he dropped to the ground. Then the four of you made your way out of the cabin, climbing into the Impala. Waiting until they were down the road, Dean turned his attention to you. "Y/N, I thought that after what that man did to you, you would want him dead."

"I did too, at first. But I didn't want you guys to kill him. You might kill monsters but you didn't need his blood on your hands too. Also, I'm pregnant."

The Impala swerved as Dean understood your words. Pulling off to the side, he glanced back at you. "Why the hell didn't you let us kill him then?"

"Because, I didn't want the uncles of my baby girl to kill her dad. A dad she won't get to know, but still." You argued. "He's a pathetic excuse of a man, and between the beating he got from you, and whatever Cas did to him, I think he'll be paying for his crimes for a long time." You said, setting a hand on your stomach, wondering if your brother's would be okay with your having a baby.

"So, you're pregnant." Sam started, and you nodded nervously. "And you're keeping it?"

"A girl. Cas says it's a girl. And yes. I know a hunting life isn't a perfect life to raise a child. But Cas assured me she is pure and good, and maybe having her will turn something horrible into something amazing. And I've always secretly wanted to be a mother."

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Dean whispered, pulling the Impala back out on to the road. 

"Yes you are."

A smile crinkled up his green eyes as he grew excited at the prospect. "I still wouldn't have minded killing the man, but I understand why you stopped us. But I can't wait to meet my little niece!"

"Don't worry Y/N. Dean and I will be there for you every step of the way. She will never want a father's love, because she will have to doting uncles to deal with." Sam assured you.

"Make that three." Cas insisted, and you couldn't believe how much had changed. From feeling hopeless and broken, to carrying something precious and believing in a future.


End file.
